First Time
by ShuniYaku
Summary: His father was a brilliant man, with violet eyes and silver hair. They were father and son, but their relationship wasn't that of a parent and sons. Mature content, lime not lemon. Oneshot


Misaki walked through the black door of his home. The 15-year-old boy was extremely happy today as he got a 100 on his test. The thing that made him even more happy was the fact that it was on the subject English. Misaki was the worst at that subject, but due to his father's training, he has been getting better.

"Papa, I'm home!" Misaki said as he hanged up his coat and clutched the test in his hands. Misaki smiled when he heard the sound of fingers against the keyboard as he walked up the stair to his father's room. Misaki felt his heart pound in his chest as he opened the door.

"Misaki?" the voice said. Misaki felt shivers run down his spine as he heard the voice. The room was dark, with only one opened light. The violet eyes that shined through the dark made Misaki get goosebumps everywhere. The silver hair seemed to glow in the dark and the perfect figure of the man sitting in the chair was enough to make any women wet.

Misaki knew that he loved his father in a different way than everyone else did. He knew that because he kisses his father on the lips. Every time Misaki does something good, his father would reward him with a kiss and sometimes when he was really good then his father would french kiss him. And Misaki loved every part of it. He knew it was weird, but his father said that it was okay to love him in his own way.

"Papa, I got a hundred," Misaki said as he walked over and sat on the waiting lap. Akihiko smiled and then kissed the boy on the forehead. Misaki pouted, he worked so hard, though. The silver haired man smirked as he saw the lust grow in Misaki's eyes.

He knew that the boy wanted more. However, he had yet to teach Misaki about sex. The boy barely knew anything about the topic. The only thing that Akihiko had taught him was kissing. Even when they kissed and Misaki would get an erection, Akihiko would just say that it was a natural reaction and that it would go away soon. But, today that was going to change. Misaki had just turned 15 and Akihiko were going to get what he had wanted all these years.

"Misaki," Akihiko said as he dropped the boy on the bed. Misaki looked up at the grape colored eyes and nodded, waiting for his father to continue. "Do you want to feel good?"

Misaki was silent for a few seconds and then slowly nodded. Akihiko smiled and then kissed Misaki's lips lightly. Then, slowly, he trailed his hands down to Misaki's pants and unbuckled the belt. Misaki flinched as the cold air hit his now exposed member.

"Papa?" he whispered. Akihiko brought his finger to his lips and then licked it. He grabbed Misaki's limp member and the plumped it. The boy moaned as he widened his eyes. What was that? He watched as the hand moved up and down his dick. It felt so good.

Then, what Akihiko did next surprised him. The man took his entire member into his mouth and sucked on it. Misaki moaned as he tried to cover his mouth. The lewd noises coming out were like music to Akihiko's ear. Misaki felt tears brew in his eyes as the pleasure grew stronger with Akihiko taking more of the boy's dick into his mouth.

"S-stop, i-it's dirty," Misaki said as he felt something build up. He tried to get Akihiko to stop his motions, for something was wrong. It was as if he was about to pee. But it wasn't quite that. Akihiko smirked and then grabbed the pair of balls under the boy's dick. He rolled it around in his hands and squeezed it every so often.

"Papa! Something's wrong, I have to pee!" Misaki stuttered as he felt tears roll down his eyes. Akihiko slightly used his teeth to graze the hard member and Misaki felt something come out. It wasn't pee for it was the color of clouds. Akihiko licked his lips and then patted Misaki on the head. The boy was still in the aftershock of the blowjob and hadn't recovered. When he did, he felt his face heat up.

"Did it feel good?" Akihiko asked as he wiped the extra cum off of his face and Misaki's dick. Next time, he was going to go all the way. But for now, he would have to be patient. Misaki nodded and then pulled the man into a hug. Akihiko smiled, it was rare, but he did it.

"Papa, I love you," Misaki mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Akihiko muttered the same thing to the boy and the laid the boy down on the bed. "Get some rest." Misaki nodded and then wrapped himself in the white sheets. He inhaled the sweet scent of his father, the only person who loved him and then smiled. Akihiko was the only thing he would ever need. He wouldn't need anyone else.

Akihiko watched the little figure on the bed and then waited until he fell asleep. He got up from his chair and then headed to the kitchen of their house. There was no one in the house other than him or Misaki. There didn't need to be anyone else. Misaki was the only thing that Akihiko needed and Akihiko was the only thing that Misaki needed. Akihiko made sure of that.

His wife had left him right after Misaki was born. Saying that Misaki would be better off without a mom. Akihiko acted like everything was fine, but was he going mad inside. The person he loved had left him and he was now alone in this world with his child. A few days later, the woman was found dead by unknown reasons. Akihiko could only smile as he watched the news.

He was holding Misaki in his hands that time he was watching the news. The boy was only about 5 months old and was still as cute as ever. His green eyes were like the garden that Akihiko used to own and the brown hair as like the freshest cocoa beans. Misaki laughed when Akihiko tickled his belly. His laugh was like magical bells, ringing through Akihiko's ears.

It was that moment that Akihiko decided that he would never let the boy leave him. Misaki was going to be his forever. As Misaki grew up, Akihiko followed him everywhere. His first day of school was torture for Akihiko as he was letting the boy go to a huge world full of strangers.

Throughout the years, Akihiko started to get more inmate with the boy. By the time Misaki was 10, his father still shared the same bed as him. By the time he was 12, they had shared their first kiss. It was well known to Akihiko that Misaki was popular at school, every night when he checked the boy's bookbag, there would be pink letters. There were even ones from guys. But Akihiko knew that Misaki always rejected them. The boy was completely hypnotized by Akihiko.

In the boy's mind, there was only Akihiko because the man himself had trained him to not love anyone but him. There was this time when Akihiko went to attend the parents day in Misaki's school and he found that Misaki, who was popular, didn't really have any friends but a close few. Anyone that tried to get close, Misaki would just push away.

Pouring himself a cup of the darkest coffee known to man, Akihiko took a sip. He tried his best to be a normal parent but he just didn't have the time. He was a world famous author and with all the interviews and meetings, he didn't have enough time to spend with Misaki. Akihiko walked up the stairs to the room in which Misaki was sleeping in.

As he opened the door, a ray of light was shown to the face that was sleeping on the bed, waking the little figure. Misaki rubbed his eyes as he woke up. Akihiko smiled, there he was. His little angel, the only person he would ever need in his life. His miserable and lonely life.

Walking towards the newly awaken boy, Akihiko wrapped his arms around Misaki, surprising the boy. His father never did anything like this before. As Misaki pondered why the man was being so warm, Akihiko muttered a few words into Misaki's ear.

"Let's be together forever, okay?" Akihiko whispered. Misaki was frozen for a few seconds and then he smiled. Taking his small arms and wrapping it around his father's broad back, Misaki whispered the words back.

"Okay, Papa."


End file.
